


what happened to the soul you used to be?

by felicityollies



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, But he's a ghost so?, Character Death, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: He's a lost soul, looking for her. He has to find her. She's the only person that matters.





	what happened to the soul you used to be?

**Author's Note:**

> uh my first clawen fic... be kind, please? i know it's angsty, but the writing prompt just clicked with me.
> 
> based on [this prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/174917125831/you-died-like-two-years-ago-and-ive-been)

  


He was cold and lost. The last thing he remembered was a blinding pain in his neck, sharp and jagged, and the shattering of glass at his back. Then nothing, but darkness. Nothing but a cold void. His mind kept getting flashes of places and people, but nothing helpful. An old building, an elderly man as lost and hopeless as he seemed, but they were not what he was looking for. No, he was looking for something, someone specific. Red hair, an equally fiery personality, pale skin, and so strong. The strongest woman he knew.

 _Claire._ He whispered her name.

Why can’t he find her? He had to find her.

He looked for so long. _So long_. Time seemed meaningless. He had almost given up hope, when he found himself standing outside of a cabin. It was familiar in a strange way. He stared at it for a great deal of time, wondering why this place was familiar to him, but an answer never came.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to her. To Claire.

A gasp and the sound of glass shattering stirred his senses. His gaze fell upon her. She stood, scared and shocked. Her hair tugged back into a messy bun; she wore sweats and one of his old t-shirts.

He didn’t understand her fear.

“Claire,” he whispered, reaching out to her.

“Stop,” she took a step back, “You’re dead. You died.”

Owen frowned, “What?”

She took in a deep breath, moving away from the spilled liquid and glass, “I don’t even believe in…. I don’t…” she shook her head, “Two years, Owen, you died two years ago. You saved us, Maisie and I, by distracting the Indoraptor, but you both fell through the glass roof.”

He walked towards her, shaking his own head. This couldn’t be true. He was standing there, looking at her. Claire stood there, stone stiff, as he reached out to her. He watched his hand, grey and transparent, go right through her arm. No. This wasn’t right. He was supposed to survive. He was supposed to finish the cabin and live with her. They were going to protect Maisie together, it had been an unspoken agreement between them.

But here he stood, dead. No heartbeat, no breath, no life within him. He couldn't even touch her again.

“Claire,” he whimpered, “I didn’t mean to… I never wanted to leave you.”

Her lip trembled, “I know,” she sniffed, “Why are you here?”

“I had to find you. I looked for so long.”

“You didn’t think to check the cabin first?” she laughed sadly.

He frowned again, “This is _my_ cabin?”

She nodded slowly, “I had someone finish for Maisie and I.”

A shudder ran through him. If his heart could have broken, it would have.

“You need to leave,” she whispered, “You don’t belong here.”

“I belong wherever you are.”

“Owen,” her hand hesitantly moved up towards his face; her fingers danced along his ghostly face, “You need to move on.”

“But I just found you,” he pleaded.

“I know…” her voice cracked, “But you and I both know this isn’t right.”

He could see it in her eyes that it hurt, but he didn’t want to go. He loved her so much. Owen had waited so long to see her, he couldn’t just up and leave.

“I can’t.”

“Owen,” she began to get angry.

“No,” he whispered as his form faded from the room.

The last thing he heard was, “Dammit, Owen, you can’t do this to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
